1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical devices, and more particularly, to an electrical device with a hinged structure that employs two axes of rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, small, thin, fold-type electrical devices such as a fold-type mobile phone have become popular. However, the fold-type mobile phone is normally used in an open state, and typically can only perform a few functions when in a closed state. Therefore, the typical fold-type mobile phone may be inconvenient for a user.
Thus, a new electrical device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.